Heir to the Dark Lord
by Lev-sama
Summary: Hogwarts has transfere students! However the 3 students in chrage of the transferes are rather attractive. Not only that but the 'class president' happens to have the last name of 'Riddle'. Their arrival though brings more then just new students to the sc


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters however the plot, situations, and some of the characters are my creation. Wither they do or don't resemble someone you know doesn't concern me k?

Chapter Quote:

_Will we lose it someday?_

_I want to protect you and that disappearing smile_

_The ringing voice that calls me dries out_

_Even if it gets erased by the wind along time_

_I will find you_

Chapter one

A New Face and A New Lie

"-Thus we well be holding a short ceremony for these transfer students. Please treat them well until tonight." The head master's voice rang clearly through the hall the twenty or so students who sat on the step of the rise where the teacher's were seated snapped to their feet and bowed to the rest of the school. The three in the center wore deep red robes with navy trim while the others had the navy robes and red trim. The center of the three stood and in a clear strong voice stated proudly.

"We of the Private Institute of Magic request you treat us well." And there was a muttering among the students. The headmaster waved for everyone to clear out and as they did so stooped to the side as the three in red robes spoke softly to him as the others filed out.

"A private school for wizards? Never heard of it." Said Ron thoughtfully trying to use what many called the fat between his ears.

"How could you not? They're the only school ranked above Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Herminie angrily.

"What about the other two. Bobatons and Dermstrang I mean." Muttered Harry not really wanting to be pulled into a quarrel that would turn into a lover's argument.

"Their on par with Hogwarts not above it. Don't you two read!" they gave her the 'that's what your for' look and she sighed. "I give up." And stormed away.

"How crazy can you get?" asked Ron Harry shrugged still surprised neither of the two parties knew the obvious like for the other that tended to be obvious to everyone but them. Ah Denial. How blissful. Someone, or something, bumped him from the back and his world took a sharp lean foreword.

"Oi! Oi watch it!" shouted a voice and when Harry landed it wasn't on the hard marble floor. He blinked and pushed his glass up his nose some. Hurried footsteps came over and he looked up at Ron who was looking to his left and followed. One of the newcomers wearing red robes stood panting. "Geez can't you do anything without being clumsy?"

"I wouldn't be so 'clumsy' if you did get such amusing letters from your girlfriend back home." Replied a voice, which came from Harry's other side. He turned and his eyes saw a neck and more red robes. Eyes trailed up and he found himself staring a male version of Flur Delacure. Silver hair and sharp intense blue eyes with that sort of magically enhanced appearance. He wasn't the only one Ron along with many surrounding students some boys as well were staring.

"You idiot!" roared the other and heads turned to the previous boy.

"Don't call me an idiot! Idiot!" snapped the silver haired one and head turned back to him.

"I would never call something a name if it wasn't true!" Harry was tossed aside onto the floor as his savior stood and faced off with the other.

"Are you implying something?"

"Maybe! What do you think your royal pain in the ass-ness!"

"Why you-"

"Win Guarde Levosia!" and the two boys flew apart as the third, and final, boy in red robes strode over with the others from their school behind him. "Separate them and take their wands at once we don't need a fight here and now." Commanded the third one and the navy robes split and kept the two apart, though the silver haired boy was literally kicking and screaming and occasionally biting.

"Don't step in to save him Hito!" snapped the silver haired boy to the newest red robed comer. "It's not out of the normal here!"

"We're guests here Z! Do I need to refresh your vocabulary or do I need to notify your father of what's going on1 He's the one who got us a place to have our studies so behavior for once will you! Your our class president!" there was snickering from the other and the boy who had just finished yelling rounded on the other. "And you! You're our vice president! Show some self control it's a _letter_ for gods sake she can send another one." And now the one called 'Z' laughed and was abruptly cut short when the boy punched him. "Now then. Take our wonderful class president to potions and our Vice to herblogy." The navy robes nodded as a group and went their respective ways. The boy sighed and turned to Harry who had been staring like the others still on the floor. He offered Harry a tanned hand other brushing sun bleached brown hair from hazel eyes and tanned features. Was it just him or were all the guys from this private school rather good looking.

"Excuse them they have no manners what so ever. I'm Hito, the silver haired one was Ztheria, often called Z though you best not until he tells you may, and the other was Acom. The three of us are supposed to be our school's representative." Harry blinked as he stood brushing off his robes. "What class do you have next Mr. Potter?"

"How'd you-" Hito tapped his forehead were Harry's scar was located with a smile. "Oh right. Well this is Ron Wesley."

"Pleasure. Well I must go as well. Astronomy. Enjoy your day sirs." And he dismissed himself. In his wake mutterings from everyone were heard. The girls giggling excitedly and the boys brushing off the act. Fred and George hadn't been gone long enough to make that seen strange.

The moment Harry and Ron entered Snape's Class they knew that the class wasn't going to be like normal. Not that it ever was but it had a pattern. There in the isle the silver haired boy, Ztheria, and Malfoy were vocally fist fighting.

"Do we even want to know?" asked Ron under his breath.

"Probably not." Answered Harry softly. A rather loud shout made them jump and look at them. Three navy robes, as they earned the name of, were restraining a silver haired and rather angry representative and Malfoy was more then three desks away staring at him totally horrified.

"Take it back you braggart! Otherwise you'll be smacked so hard the next thing you'll be nursing is a tree branch through the stomach!"

"I think I like him." Muttered Ron suddenly gleeful and walking towards them. Harry opened his mouth to protest but stopped. No matter how he tried he was just as happy as Ron to see Malfoy smacked that hard.

"Ron Wesley." He stated offering a hand to Ztheria who stared at it then to him.

"Uh…Ztheria. Ztheria Riddle." He stated softly surprised at the greeting. The three restraining him exchanged glances and as Ztheria reached to take Ron's hand they shoved him back into a seat like guard dogs and glared daggers at Ron.

"Don't touch Zth-"

"He's alright let him be." Muttered Ztheria darkly and gave Ron an apologetic shrug as the three sat at and around his desk. Ron took an empty seat and Harry joined him.

"How weird." He muttered and looked at Ron who had a blank look to his face. "Ron you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Fine, Fine. Hey Harry who else had the last name of 'Riddle'?"

**To be continued…**

A/N: Well hope you liked it. It was short I know T.T I can't help it though. I need ideas for pairing GuyXGirl and GuyXGuy are fine just give ideas! I have a very rough plot that's it. .

**I KNOW FOR A FACT I MISPELLED NAMES AND SPELLS SO TELL ME WHICH WAY IS CORRECT FOR THEM!**


End file.
